


Te perder para me encontrar

by NormeroLover



Category: Mind the Gap (Movie 2004)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormeroLover/pseuds/NormeroLover
Summary: Esse deveria ser o dia perfeito, não deveria? O dia mais feliz da sua vida, do qual ela se lembraria enquanto vivesse. Então por que suas mãos insistiam em tremer e seu peito parecia querer explodir?
Relationships: Sam Blue/Allison Lee





	Te perder para me encontrar

**Author's Note:**

> Eu PRECISAVA fazer isso depois da cena dos dois. Ao mesmo tempo que eu odeio não saber, isso também abre possibilidades pra muitas teorias. E, como diria Anne, isso da muita margem pra imaginação. Não vi ainda o filme todo, mas só essa cena dos dois já foi o bastante pra várias histórias pipocarem na minha mente, e eu precisava escrever pelo menos essa.

Allison encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho. Sua pele jovem parecendo a mais fina porcelana, lábios contornados e preenchidos à perfeição com o batom de um delicado rosa avermelhado, olhos vivos e brilhantes adornados com tons neutros de cinza e pérola. Ela quase não reconhecia a imagem que via diante de si. Era ela, mas não parecia com ela. Não sentia que fosse ela. Desviando os olhos por um momento, ela viu que o sol começava a se por. E era lindo. Claro que era! Esse deveria ser o dia perfeito, não deveria? O dia mais feliz da sua vida, do qual ela se lembraria enquanto vivesse. Então por que suas mãos insistiam em tremer e seu peito parecia querer explodir? Uma pétala de desprendeu das rosas colombianas que formavam seu buquê e caiu com suavidade sobre a ponta do sapato branco de cetim, quase imperceptível. Ela a olhou por um segundo, seus olhos correndo para a renda do vestido de noiva que caia como uma cascata de estrelas ao redor dela. E, como se um segredo lhe tivesse sido confidenciado, percebeu que estava cometendo um erro. Havia muito que ela ainda não sabia. Sobre o mundo, sobre a vida, sobre si mesma. Será que Sam seria o bastante para conduzi-la a todo o maravilhoso desconhecido que ela ainda iria viver?  
Houve uma batida na porta. Sua mãe a chamava para sair, seu pai a estava esperando no carro, e ela não queria esperar muito. Ela não queria? No momento, Allison não tinha ideia do que queria ou não. Então, em silêncio, apenas acompanhou a mãe. Em breve tudo ficaria bem. Poderia ser só nervosismo como dissera a mãe. Era seu casamento, muita coisa havia acontecido naquele dia, era um dia importante, era normal se sentir um pouco estranha, certo? Mas em alguns minutos ela veria Sam parado a espera dela, e o sorriso dele a lembraria do por quê estavam ali, e então esse peso sairia de seus ombros.  
Como num borrão, ela chegou até a igreja e saiu do carro. A mãe ao redor dela, afofando e alisando a saia do vestido, ajeitando o véu, colocando cada mínimo detalhe em seu lugar.

"Você está tão linda, meu bem!" arrulhou a mãe, orgulhosa e protetora ao mesmo tempo, e Allison foi capaz de esboçar um meio sorriso que não chegou a alcançar seus olhos. O pai se posicionou ao lado dela e eles pararam bem em frente às grandes portas de madeira maciça com intrincados detalhes de arabescos esculpidos a mão.

Seu coração disparou. E ela pensou "é assim que termina". Mas não era para ser um fim, era para ser um começo. Era o que todos diziam. E de repente ela se sentiu muito pequena, muito insegura. E se estivesse cometendo um erro? Ela não devia pensar nisso agora, não era momento para isso. Ela tinha certeza quando disse sim a Sam. Ela ficou feliz em aceitar o pedido dele. Então por que não estava feliz agora? Ela devia estar feliz! Mas a verdade é que estava apavorada, e o peso não saiu de seus ombros quando as portas se abriram. Eles ainda tinham tanto pela frente. Ela o viu lá, parado no altar, olhando para ela com adoração. Isso foi o que mais pesou. Ele era incrível. Inteligente, e engraçado. Dedicado e atencioso e podia deixá-la louca, às vezes. E ele a amava de um jeito que ela nunca achou ser possível. Ele colocaria o mundo a seus pés se ela assim o desejasse. Ninguém a teria amado mais. E isso começou a parecer um problema. E se ela não fosse capaz de fazer o mesmo por ele? Eles eram tão jovens, queriam tantas coisas e ainda tinham tanto pela frente. Como podiam ter certeza de alguma coisa?

Quando ela chegou ao altar, entregou o buquê à mãe e ficou de frente para ele, aquele homem que ela amava pelo jeito de menino, ela se lembrou de tudo. De todos os momentos bons que viveram. E daquela semana no Havaí, onde dividiram um chalé sozinhos pela primeira vez, e o quarto deles era banhado pela luz de uma das luas mais lindas que ela já vira. E se lembrou de quando fizeram amor embalados pelo som das ondas quebrando no oceano, e ele disse que era para sempre, e ela concordou sorrindo, ainda recuperando a respiração enquanto se aninhava no peito dele. Naquela época, as palavras não lhe pareceram ter um sentido real, era apenas um conceito abstrato, uma hipótese. Agora, no entanto, elas pareciam reais demais, como se pesassem uma tonelada, pairando sobre sua cabeça. Para sempre era muito tempo. Tempo demais para ela ter certeza. Ela não estava pronta pra definir o resto de sua vida, e não podia dar a Sam uma falsa esperança. Ele lhe dissera certa vez que não entendia como as pessoas podiam não saber o que queriam. Que não importa o que acontecesse, sua vida não podia parar, pois havia muito a ser feito e o mundo não espera até que esteja bom, então você tem que superar e seguir em frente. Ela queria ter tanta determinação quanto ele. Porque agora ela queria muito uma segunda chance. Mas ele não esperaria até que ela estivesse pronta. Sam seguiria em frente. Ele a superaria. 

"Allison? Tudo bem? Você está pálida."

"Eu... eu não..." sua voz era um sussurro preso na garganta. Mas ela devia isso a ele, devia sua honestidade. Não podia prendê-lo num casamento que ela nem sabia se ia durar, e odiaria ser aquela que ficaria em seu caminho quando ele podia ser tantas coisas.

"Eu não posso fazer isso", ela sussurrou, sentindo seus pulmões se comprimirem como se não houvesse ar suficiente no mundo. A confusão tomou o lugar da preocupação nos olhos dele, tão carinhosos e apaixonados. Ela nunca esqueceria aqueles olhos, e essa era a única certeza que ela tinha naquele momento. Então antes que ele pudesse compreender completamente o que ela queria dizer, Allison tirou suas mãos das dele devagar e deu um passo atrás.

"Não consigo, Sam. Eu sinto muito" ela disse, sua voz pequena e frágil, enquanto segurava a renda do vestido e lhe dava as costas, saindo apressada pela nave da igreja. O coração batendo forte e os olhos queimando com as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar. Não olharia para trás. Ela não poderia olhar para tudo o que tinha acabado de destruir. E, principalmente, não podia ver a dor e a decepção que estava causando a ele naquele momento. Foi a coisa mais difícil que ela já fez em toda a vida, mas ela não suportaria não ser o que ele esperava, não suportaria ver sonhos seus morrerem antes mesmo de nascer porque ela não era mais livre para o "qualquer coisa" que a vida oferece aos jovens. Ainda queria ter opções.

O ar frio do começo da noite atingiu seu rosto, e foi como se ela tivesse acabado de retornar à superfície depois de muito tempo embaixo d'água. Ainda sem olhar para trás, entrou no carro do pai. Novamente viu o próprio reflexo, agora no espelho retrovisor. Ela parecia assustada, indomável, culpada. Não queria ter que olhar para si mesma, agora. Então ligou o carro e dirigiu. Apenas dirigiu, sem rumo, sem planos. Se sentindo um pouco mais leve, um pouco capaz de respirar novamente. Nada parecia certo no mundo, mas nada parecia mais errado do que enganar alguém que ela amava. E ela o amava o bastante para abrir mão dele, e deixar que ele encontrasse a felicidade com outra pessoa que seria tudo que ele precisava e queria. Talvez eles só não estivessem destinados um ao outro. Talvez apenas não fosse o momento certo. Talvez ela se arrependesse algum dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Talvez um dia eles se esbarrassem novamente no metrô, ou num restaurante, e ele se lembraria dela, de tudo que viveram e, se fosse para ser, eles poderiam conversar e acertar as pontas soltas do passado. Ou talvez ela apenas não fosse a pessoa certa pra ele, e ele se casaria com alguém que o amaria com tanta força e dedicação quanto ele merecia, e lhe daria certeza, estabilidade e segurança; todas as coisas que ela agora não podia oferecer. 

Enquanto isso, tudo o que ela podia fazer agora era dirigir. Não precisava de um mapa, nem de um guia. Se sentia livre. Sabia que ficaria triste por ele por muito tempo ainda, porém, ao mesmo tempo começava a se sentir mais como sua própria pessoa. Não sabia o que aconteceria dali para frente, e essa era a grande mágica da vida. Haveria um tempo em que ela se apegaria a planos, certezas, tomaria decisões importantes, seria verdadeiramente adulta. Mas por enquanto, tudo que ela precisava era apenas ser.


End file.
